Capture
by fairyrach
Summary: Lucy is a sheltered heir unaware of just how bored she is of her life until she is snatched right from it. Taken under captivity by none other that Natsu Dragneel. Why? Her fathers train tracks are 'messin' up the lairs' and hes trying to make that stop. Maybe he'll pick up some manners along the way, and maybe she'll find the adventure she's been so unknowingly yearning, too. NALU


Lucy paused. Something was wrong. From the moment she'd set foot inside her room, she'd sensed it. The curtains seemed too dark; the light streaming though them too light for such a night. Her face scrunched up, a hand reaching steadily for the keys that were always placed so perfectly on the bookcase near her door, only for her fingers to grasp at nothing.

Alarms set off in her head. Frantic, Lucy rushed forward in a desperate attempt to remember where she could have put them. They were _always_ on her bookcase if not on her belt; she couldn't even recall the last time she'd used one of them but if the pounding in her chest told her anything, it was to _find_ them. _Find them now._

Her father could never know if they were gone. Though he seemed to hold a grudge of sorts towards the celestial keys, Lucy was aware of the glances he would send them on the rare occasion he visited her room, the lift of his posture if he heard them jingle on her belt when she would walk by.

Panicking, Lucy tripped as reached for one of the many drawers that lay about the enormous estate room. She'd done it before and would do it again; wearing dresses of such weight and elaborate design whilst running didn't bode well., but nonetheless she scowled. She needed to find her keys and this wasn't helping.

It was when she was pulling herself up, hands on the back of her dress and fidgeting for the laces to undo the garment, that Lucy felt it; _breath_.

Trickling on her neck. It was hot.

 _Too_ hot.

Someone was behind her, and they were holding her arms.

"Ah!" Lucy launched her elbows out in a struggle, feeling the the hard contact of muscle against her funny bone- -How had they even gotten in here!? Past the security- past the staff! Past her _father_!?

" _Get off me_!"

Somewhere behind them a lamp broke in the scuffle, glass scattering over her bare feet. The invader cursed, though it sounded not from pain but laced with _annoyance_. "This is taking too long!"

It was definitely a man, Lucy noted, brows knitting together as whoever it was took another attempt at pinning her arms behind her. Whoever he was, he was being forceful but not vicious - it was an odd thing for her to notice but it seemed her years of security training in the mansion actually _did_ come in handy. Lucy stilled. She could probably use this guy to her advantage.

He wasn't going to hurt her when she was his key to the money.

"I am of no use to you." Lucy stated with what confidence she could muster, eyes still staring forward, daring to glance away from a spot she'd found on the wall. If she could just him calm, she would be fine.

"I just said this is takin' too long!" It happened far too quickly and didn't take more than a _second_ for the guy to have her over his shoulder, one hand secured around her waist and the other covering her mouth, muffled protests barely leaking through his fingers.

Lucy grimaced, squirming desperately. The tactful approach obviously wasn't going to work and **Shit** \- _if only she had her keys_! Her brows knitted together tightly as she struggled against him. If she couldn't get out of this the _nice_ way, she'd just have to play as dirty as her opponent.

" _What the-_!"

Lucy bit down, and she bit down hard. It was a surprise when no blood came from his hands, but she didn't care; it had worked and he'd dropped her to the floor with a painful thud. If anything, _that_ would get the attention of someone in the damn mansion.

She took no time in thinking it over, Lucy launched a kick at the man from her position on the floor, who looming over her with one hand holding the other, looked strangely _small_ for the amount of muscle power he had. His speed seemed to match though, quick in grabbing hold of her ankle that had been aimed at him and stopping the attack with ease, merely causing the layers of undercoat to drape over her.

Lucy couldn't quite make it out, but through the darkness of his silhouette, he looked like he was smiling.

No, not smiling.

 _Grinning_.

It scared her. Lucy Heatfilia was not used to people being so _cocky_ with her. She was in charge of most things in her life; most people in her estate listened to her every call or order and although she did nothing to expose her power, it was simply terrifying to have it taken from her so easily.

"Just tell me whatever amount it is." Lucy managed a whisper, eyes stuck watching that grin turn to a scowl. "My father needn't know if you just _let me go_."

He let go of her leg, choosing the moment to drop down so he was squatting over her. "I ain't here for money, weirdo." Lucy tried to scoot back as he spoke. " 'm here for you."

She screamed then, but it wasn't quick enough.

"I've already said it. _This is takin_ _'_ _too long_!" Lucy felt something slap over -or _in_?her arm, and as her vision began to fade, swore she heard a sigh of resentment from the guy.

A sigh, footsteps...

...and the soft jingle of _keys_.

* * *

 _Sooo this idea came to me 1789132782390324 years ago, and I finally decided to give it a go with writing. I don't normal do fics or writing in general outside of a few rp's so i'm kinda green here. Lemme know what you guys think and if you'd like to read a new chapter!_

 _I decided on a short shortshort first chapter but I'm planning on making this a kinda. Long fic lmao_

 _Anyways, thanks a bunch for reading! Hopefully I can pen together some more chapters and actually commit!_


End file.
